Danger Zone
by Xxloves-lossxX
Summary: Jim can't remember what happened, bones is ready to kill, and Spock wont look him in the eyes. What happened on the away mission and why does Jim feel like he is missing something important? warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is an idea that has been stuck with me for awhile and I decided that I would go ahead and try to make this fanfiction. I warn you now that this will not be happy, Spock and Kirks lives were never exactly happy and they face life and death situations every day, there will be drama but not overly so. I hope that all who read this enjoy it and if anyone would like to beta for me I would give them a million and a half cookies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, own StarTrek or any of the other references in this story.**

**Warnings: Kirk/Spock, Violence, Gore, Confusing situations, death of red shirts, Crappy aliens, poorly written story T.T**

* * *

><p>"He's an idiot!" and angry voice rang out, deep and gruff and all too familiar to Jims aching ears. He could tell already that he was in a dangerous amount of trouble because Bones may be yelling but he sounded concerned for some reason. He heard the shift of fabric and then there was a sting in his neck and the next voice came through the haze a little clearer.<p>

"Leonard I do not believe that it is appropriate-" Spock started, Jim was sure that at this point Spock had said those words a million times, and was promptly cut off by and irate doctor.

"Spock he is an idiot! This was a peaceful mission, he was supposed to go down there, kiss a little ass, and get back up in here in one piece! When he was brought in here I could hardly tell through all the blood exactly who it was! Not only that you but you STILL refuse to tell me exactly what happened down there!" Jim flinched slightly at the worry in his friends voice and then he heard more shifting and the clanking of metal hitting metal.

There was a click and then Jim was feeling another hypo stinging his neck. He just barely caught the twitch of agitation before it was released. Jim knew the two thought he was asleep and he wanted it to stay that way, not just because he didn't want bones to hypo him even MORE but because he wasn't ready to be questioned. Jim hated to admit it but he had no idea what the two were talking about, he couldn't remember getting injured and while waking up in medbay like this wasn't rare for him it was still disconcerting to know he had another gap in his memory.

Honestly Jim wished that at this point Spock would tell Bones what happened down on the supposedly 'peaceful' away mission so that maybe it would jog his memory like the several other times. Jim was given no such luck as Spock spoke next.

"I do not feel that it is a situation that needs to be spoken of. I will give a full report of the incident but I believe that captain would prefer to explain it to you." Jim listened as footsteps started walking toward where he assumed the med bay door was and then Bones spoke again.

"Spock, don't you dare leave dammnit! You need medical attention as well-" The doctor was interrupted.

"I assure you Dr. McCoy I am in good health. My injuries do not require medical attention" Jim listened as the door hissed open and then closed. He heard Bones start saying something to himself but the man's voice was starting to fade in and out and with another hiss of the hypo he was falling into darkness again.

* * *

><p>Jim doesn't know how long it was until he woke up again but it wasn't as pleasant as last time and the first time hadn't been all that great. Jim awoke to a burning pain in his right side that had him gasping for air. He heard the monitor above him suddenly skyrocket, the sound changing from soft beeps to loud blaring sirens as Jims heart rate flew out the roof.<p>

Blue eye's burst open to blindingly white lights and are met with the sight of a med coat and calloused hands he had seen far too many times buried inside a patient. Jim made a strangled noise and Bones cursed to himself. Jim looked up to his best friend and then fallowed the hands he now realized were stained with blood "Dammnit Jim, you wake up at the worst possible times. Chappel! Where is that damned Hypo! We have to get him under!"

Bone's hand twitched and Jim bit back another strangled gasp as the feeling of something inside him shifting. The blond had never been more grateful to feel a hypo biting into his neck. It took only a matter of seconds before everything was silent and Jim was dead to the world.

* * *

><p>The third time Jim woke up was better than the second, but worse than the first. All he could hear was loud angry voices and this time he did open his eyes to see the commotion. The sight that greeted Jim was that of a very angry McCoy being held back by security and Spock standing there still as a stone and just about as pale as green tinted marble.<p>

Jim shifted where he lay and tried to lift himself to a sitting position. There was a strange and unfamiliar weight on his stomach but he ignored it as he slowly manage to push himself up. He felt the pull of newly regenerated skin on his right side and he shifted to compensate. Bones froze where he was held and just glared at Spock, eyes intent only on the first officer. He heard a shifting beside him and then felt a hand on his shoulder, helping guide him into a sitting position, and then there was the obvious beeping of a medical scanner.

Bones finally relaxed and yanked himself free "I wont kill the damned Hobgoblin" Bones glared back at the Vulcan before him and Jim seriously doubted that bones would stick to his word. Said Doctor turned to Jim and he knew instantly something was seriously wrong. Jim smiled at the doctor and decided to play light on the situation, hoping maybe the answer to his joke wouldn't be 'No'.

"So Doc, tell me, am I in one piece or has humpty dumpty finally lost something important." Jim was surprised by how hoarse his voice sounded. He hadn't though he had been out that long but apparently he had been. Jim wasn't encouraged by the look Bones gave him but then the doctor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You will be just fine Jim, I was able to put you back together this time." Jim could almost FEEL the but in his friends voice and he knew that bones wasn't going to tell him what was going on unless he asked. Jim sighed and looked to Spock who was still standing in the same place and refusing to even glance at him. It stung to be snubbed so thoroughly by his friend but Jim decided to ignore the sting and ask the question he knew Bones was waiting to answer.

"There's a but in there Bones, I can hear it in your voice. What's going on?" Jim's eyes stayed trained on Spock as he Spock and he saw the almost invisible twitch from the Vulcan. Bones huffed and drew away Jim's attention.

"I am not the best person to be asking Jim. The one you want to talk to is Spock." Jim gave a simple nod and bones glared back at the Vulcan. The tension in the room quickly became palatable and then Jim finally spoke.

"Spock, what's happening to me then, I don't know anything and I can't even remember how I ended up in the med bay" Spock seemed to turn back into a statue and then he finally looked at Jim and the guilt that Jim found on the Vulcan's face astounded him. The speed in which all that emotion disappeared had him wondering if he even saw it. He watched Spock almost brace himself and then the man nodded.

"I think, it would be best if I recounted how we all found ourselves in the medbay at this hour." Bones huffed.

"Yes Spock, and don't skip out on any of the details. Your telling this story from the damned beginning!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now I want to say this now, the next chapter will NOT be from Spock's point of view unless I get reviews wanting it. I know it's kind of a copout but…. I know quite a few people hate stories from Spock's point of view. The next few chapters will be about the away mission and will be rather long so be prepared. Now lets see if I get any reviews hmmm?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second installment of Danger zone. I hope all who read the first chapter enjoy and I hope that this longer chapter makes you all very, very happy.**

**Warnings: Kirk/Spock, violence, Gore, Eventual smut, red shirt death, poorly written accents, poorly written story, possible M/Preg, un-even chapters and mentions of unfortunat events.**

* * *

><p>Jim groaned as his communicator blared at him from his bed side table. He didn't want to answer the damn thing but he knew he had to. Jim snatched the beeping device off the smooth surface and answerd it "Captain Kirk here, who do I owe the pleasure of this early wakeup call" Blue eyes glance at his clock and he almost groans again, he had only been asleep for maybe an hour before the infernal contraption called a communicator decided to ruin very pleasant dreams!<p>

"Aye capin' it's me. Just though' I should let you know we'll be arrivin' at Tri'ax four soon" Scotty's voice rang out into the room and Jim could only sigh.

"How soon is soon Scotty?" There was a pause on the other side of the line and Jim knew the scot was checking something before answering him.

"We 'ave about and 'our sir" This time Jim does groan, the receiving chuckle has Jim wishing the scot was in the room with him so he could cause his some rather minor physical harm. Jim is silent while he sits up and plants his feet firmly on the cold floor.

"Alright I will be down there with the rest of the landing party in about forty minutes. No doubt Spock will be here soon to get me." Another chuckle and Jim wants to call it insubordination! He did not find being sleep deprived funny, his face did not look half as gorgeous with dark purple bags under his eyes.

"Aye sir, Scotty out" Jim huffed as the conversation ended and ran a hand through his hair. He was going to need coffee, and a lot of it. It took Jim approximately twenty minutes to actually get dressed and cleaned up. It would have taken him less time if he hadn't been falling asleep with every task he tried to complete. Finally the blond was able to get his much needed Caffeine into his system and was starting on his second, or was it third, cup when Spock chimed his door.

Jim simply sighed and walked over to the door, opening it just as he was taking a rather large drink of his coffee. He could almost feel the eyebrow raise and when he pulled the cup away from his lips he just sighed.

"You try running on an hour of sleep Spock. I needed something to keep me awake"

"Captain, I am afraid that the caffeine you have ingested will only provide you with sufficient energy for a short amount of time, therefore you should have taken into consideration the amount of sleep you would need when you were preparing to sleep last night" Spocks hands are as always clasped behind his back and Jim turns away to hide the twitch of irritation that has started to make its self known.

"Alright, Alright Spock, I get the point. I will be fine, I have worked on diplomatic missions on no sleep so having at least an hour is better" Jim disposed of his cup and then met Spock back at his door, the Vulcan having stepped inside while he waited for Jim to complete his task.

"Well, on to the transporter room Spock." The Vulcan behind Jim does nothing more than nod in affirmation before fallowing behind the captain.

"_at 0730 I arrived at the captains quarters so that we could arrive at the transporter room on time. We spent five minutes in the Captains room simply conversing. He informed me that he had received very little sleep that night and that was why he was consuming large quantities of caffeine I informed him that the Caffeine would not stay in his system long enough for him to be able to complete the mission and that he should have gotten more sle-" Bones interrupted at this point._

"_Move along Spock, I don't need to know about your conversation in Jim's room, those details are not all that important, you were still on the ship." Spock halted only for a second and then continued, seeming to ignore the irate doctor to the best of his ability. Which was pretty damn well seeing as Spock was Vulcan._

"_Jim disposed of his empty cup and we left for the Transporter room. It took us approximately 7.85 minutes to arrive at our destination and once we had-"_

"Spock, now, you know exactly what I meant. Stop trying to dodge the subject." Jim was at this point waving his hands around, his irritation quickly rising, and Spock's eyebrow simply rose further and the Vulcan watched Jim's irritation rise with it.

"Captain, I do not know what you are speaking of. When I terminated my relationship with lieutenant Uhura 2.43 months ago nothing "went down" as you so intelligently stated" Jim huffed and sagged, knowing that his first officer was not going to give him the answers he so desperately wanted.

"Alright, Alright I get it, I will stop asking for now Spock but after this mission you can bet that I will get some answers out of you!" With his goal set and his Victim on alert Jim walked over to Scotty who was manning the controls. The Scot looked up at the Captain and smiled.

"Were all set Captain, just waitin' on the security. It would look like Giotto and his men had a rough night last night" The scot let out a devious chuckle and Jim got the feeling that the engineer had a part in the security teams problems.

"Now , what did you do this time? Those security officers are very important to our lovely lady and I kind of needed them on this mission." Scotty laughed and shrugged, obviously not going to reveal the mayhem he caused.

Jim was about to ask Scotty to com. down to Security when the ensigns walked in. They looked well rested and relatively un-harmed. Scotty chuckled slightly and Jim looked back at the man in confusion.

"You are late ensign Reigns and Daniels" They both held back a sighed and looked over to Scotty "We had a problem with our replicators' on our deck. We had to go up to the next Deck to replicate our uniforms today." Scotty chuckled again and when Jim gave him an un-amused look the Scot covered it with cough, even if he could see the mirth hiding in Jim's eyes.

"So why did you not Com. Mr. Scot to send someone to repair the problem." The ensigns sighed again and looked to Scotty "We did, said no one was available till late so we improvised" Jim started chuckling with but after a look from Spock he cover it with a cough and then nodded "Alright then, on down to the planet. We have a mission to complete" Spock nodded and joined Jim on the transporter pad.

"_When we arrived at the transporter room the security was not yet there and we had to wait approximately 10.4 minutes before they arrived. There had been a replicator malfunction on deck 3c where they were stationed" Jim couldn't help the chuckled at this "So they had to go up to the next deck to replicate their uniforms. After they arrived we stepped onto the transporter pad and prepared to beam down." Bones sighed slightly and grabbed a chair. He realized this was going to be a long explination._

"_Jim is any of this ringing a bell?" McCoy glanced over at Jim who was leaning back against too many pillows and the dirty blond just nodded._

"_Sure bones, not much though, I remember that Spock and I were talking about his and Uhuras relationship before we arrived in engineering but, Spock was being himself and wouldn't tell me anything. Went on the Vulcan form of a rant because I used the phrase "went down" instead of so other fancy way" Bones chuckled slightly and then looked back to Spock who had stopped speaking. The Vulcan seemed to want to leave at that point, almost like he was afraid that Jim was remembering._

"_We were then beamed down to the planet-"_

"…. where the hell are we?" Jim stated as he looked around the location they had just beamed to. They seemed to be in the middle of a forest. Spock had already pulled out his tricorder and was scanning the area to figure out their location. The security officers behind Jim seemed to be just about as confused as their captain.

"We are not far from the city captain. It would appear that Scotty had entered in the wrong location." Spock turned and headed in the direction of the city "We must hurry Captain, the Tri'axians do not like to be kept waiting" Jim simply sighed slightly and fallowed after Spock.

"Yes I know this Spock, I read the report." The rest of the walk to the city was filled with relative silence. The only sound made by the away team was by their feet as they crunched away on the dead leaves. It wasn't long before all four men were emerging from the foliage and into the area where they were supposed to meet. The city of Tri'ax was not something to be trifled with and as the away team stood before it Jim now understood why they were getting an escort to the city's capital.

While Jim was distracted by the gleaming city a rather stout man came over to them. The Tri'ax were a very humanoid race, looking almost identical to humans. As long as they kept their cloth's on. Once there skin was exposed it became apparent that the Tri'axians were indeed not human. Each member of the race had long spiraling tentacles of different colored scales branching from the base of their spine on up and around to just below their clavicle.

The man that was currently waiting for them had on simple black slacks and a dark grey dress shirt. He slowly waddled his way on over to the away team and looked up at Spock "You four are rather late." Jim looked at the man and smiled.

"My apologies, there seemed to have been a malfunction with a transporter and our location was mixed up" The man nodded and huffed then waved them on to fallow him. Spock seemed rather stiff next to him and Jim nudged his first officer "Loosen up a little Spock, we are here for nothing more than negotiations, we'll be in and out in no time" Jim's words did not seem to comfort the Vulcan at all.

"Jim, if I do recount the last four 'Peaceful' away missions we were on correctly, I have every reason to be on guard" Jim sighed and nodded, realizing quite quickly that he was the only one not actually fretting over the mission or preparing to shoot and ask questions later.

"_We arrived on planet in a location that was not the one we had agreed on with the Tri'axians. I should have taken this into more consideration seeing as has not miss-entered coordinates into the transporter before. It took us 10.4 minutes to reach the location in which the scheduled meeting had been. By that time out guide seemed to be in a rather foul mood." Jim nodded._

"_I remember that part, after that you and the security team wouldn't relax. You reminded me of the last four 'peaceful' away missions and I left it at that. I didn't even think to wonder about the transporter thing" Bones sighed slightly and Spock nodded._

"_None of us had thought that it was anything more than a human error. We did not know that at that time we had lost all communication with the enterprise. Now as I was saying, we fallowed after the guide-"_

It was a slow walk to the capitol of Tri'ax, their guide was anything but fast and as he walked he rambled on about common knowledge of the city. Jim of course spent the walk humoring their guide and listening to the information he already knew. Spock stayed silent and the security officers kept themselves on alert. After a rather long walk and learning more about the city than Jim thought was possible the away team finally reached their destination.

The four men thanked their guide and then turned to be greeted with the smiling face of the ambassador of Tri'ax. The man eagerly shook Jims hand as he greeted him.

"It is great to finally have our guests here! I am sure that you want to get right to business, please fallow me." The Ambassador turned and quickly started his way into the large stone building that was Tri'axs' capitol. The man was young for the title of Ambassador, he had blond hair and wore a grey tunic that cut low in the back to reveal the onyx scales and swirling pattern that cover his back. From what Jim knew of the Tri'ax, it was tradition that the Ambassadors show the fact that they were not indeed human, so as not to confuse other races that they traded with.

The room they were escorted to was large and in the middle of it sat and oval shaped table made out of what Jim could only assume was wood. They were all told to take their seats and then the Ambassador left. Jim sat, his eyes taking in all possible exits at once, he may not feel like he was in danger but it was always a good idea to be prepared. Spock though, did not take his seat, instead he stood and stared at the door that the Ambassador had disappeared through.

This was not how meetings on Tri'ax were conducted, Spock knew that from his report, and he was growing suspicious of the actions of the delegates.

"_We were taken to the capitol and then taken to a room. We were left alone in the room for awhile. At this point I knew that something was amiss, I had read the report on the procedure of Meetings on Tri'ax and they did not start off this way. I made the decision that once we got to our rooms that night I would be contacting the ship." Bones sighed "Why didn't you just contact the ship when they left you alone?"_

"_The Tri'ax capitol is made up of a very rare stone on their planet. It blocks communication to any and all ships. I could not have contacted the enterprise at the time." Jim nodded from where he sat and sighed._

"_Of course, I didn't think anything about being left alone. I also read the report and should have thought something about it but, I was to tired at the time. Bones, remind me never to go on an away mission without sleep again. Even more so if it's supposed to be 'peaceful'" Bone shrugged._

"_Yeah like you will listen to me kid. I do believe last time I said that you replied with "I will get plenty of sleep when I am dead bones" and then I had to hypo you." Jim shrugged at that and cast his attention back to Spock who was taking the interruptions like a champ._

"_It took exactly an hour before the ambassador and the rest of the council entered the room.."_

"AH! If it isn't our friends from Starfleet, sorry for the wait, we had other matters to attend to. Shall we start these negotiations?" Jim sat up straighter in his chair when the other delegates came in and he nodded, ignoring Spock as he sat down. The negotiations were hard, there was a bit of a commotion when they first started but after Jim explained the reasons the negotiations were even needed he had the council's attention.

Spock sat next to the captain, speaking when need be and correcting Jim when the other got a fact wrong. As the meeting carried on and hours seemed to pass by it wasn't long before the exhaustion Jim felt was starting to show. The leader of the council nodded as Jim finished his statement.

"I think it is time that I speak privately with my council. We shall continue this in the morning when we have all gotten some rest. I shall have Ambassador Shelkon (sh-al-kon) take you to where you shall be staying" Jim nodded and stood as the council did. Bowing lightly to them before being escorted out of the meeting room, the Ambassador walked silently, all the cheerful energy from before seemingly having vanished.

Jim looked over to his security officers who were tailing them at a leisurely pace and he sighed. It seemed everyone but his first officer was exhausted from the meeting. The Ambassador lead them out of the Capitol building and across the side walk on over into a housing until that was saved for visiting delegates. The man took them all the way to the third floor and then turned them.

"I hope you all enjoy your stay and that this meeting won't take too long. The council should have a reply for you in the morning." Jim nodded and smiled at the ambassador before bowing "Thank you for leading the way" the bow was returned and then Shelkon left them.

The floor they were on had exactly four rooms and each one had a little brass plate on it. The first and second room were joined and had '_Capt. James T. Kirk'_ and '_Commander Spock'_. Jim opened his door and instantly spotted the chess board that sat on his table. He smiled slightly and looked to his crew.

"I think it would be a wise idea that after we contact the enterprise we should all get some sleep." The ensigns nodded and Jim looked to Spock who was looking down at his communicator.

"Captain may I speak to you for a second?" Jim nodded.

"Um sure Spock" The Vulcan guided Jim further through his open door and then glanced around the room.

"I cannot reach the enterprise." At that point Jim felt his heart jump a little.

"Well, how about I try mine, maybe yours got messed up when we were transported." Jim smiled and tapped his communicator.

"Captain Kirk to the enterprise can you hear me?" a long pause.

"Enterprise are you there?" another long pause and Jim felt his heart drop.

"Well…shit."

"Artfully put Captain. It would seem we have lost communication abilities with the ship. Again." Spock spoke only seconds before the hallway erupted into debris and flame. The two ensigns along with Jim were thrown to the ground while Spock who was farther away simply stumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: no we are not even CLOSE to finding out what the hell is going on. First the away team has to freaking make it out of the hotel ALIVE. Joy, joy, alright I want a vote on who wants this M/Preg. If you do then say so in your review. Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Falmers will be shot on my door step.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright guys here is number three, enjoys. Yes I know that it took me awhile to get this one out but I waited on the reviews. I decided I will go ahead and make this one an M/Preg. Now I know this one doesnt have much Spock in it but this is mainly red shirt centrict. I know, I know, Who cares about the red shirts? Well I do. In most Fanfitions the red shirts just die, no one takes into account that they are there to protect their captain and first officer, they have a duty, I decided I would give these men a name, make them characters that you can know, so that when they died you could feel the impact Jim feels and know the guilt. So please be nice to me on this one. I really tried hard.**

* * *

><p>"<em>The meeting took much longer than I had anticipated. By the time we left and were escorted to our lodgings 4.78 hours had passed. When I entered the building I found it odd that no one beside ourselves were present. I did not have ample time to express my concerns before we were taken to the floor in which we would be staying. The ambassador seemed to make a rather quick retreat and once he was gone it was decided that we should contact the enterprise" Jim decided to cut in at this point.<em>

"_Spock pulled me to the side and told me that communications with the ship were not working so I tried on my Comm thinking his may have somehow been damaged. Commander Spock and Ensigns Reigns and Daniels had fallowed us into the room I was staying in." Spock nodded his affirmation to what Jim was saying._

"_It was only 17 seconds after the Ensigns had entered the room the hallway exploded. The captain and two security officers were knocked to the ground while I was left standing. Ensign Daniels received an injury but Reigns and the captain were left unharmed-"_

Jim was quick to get himself righted and up off the ground. Ensign Daniels groaned out in pain from where he was on the ground. Jim looked to Spock who was still by his side and then they both moved over to the fallen Ensign. Reigns had his hand clamped firmly over the gushing would on Daniels leg. Jim cursed as he saw the blood and Jim looked back to Spock. The Vulcan was already kneeling by Ensign Daniels wound and scanning him for any further damage.

"Keep pressure on that wound I am going to check the damage, see if there is a way to get out of here." Jim easily stripped off his command gold shirt and passed it to Reigns who started wrapping the heavily bleeding wound.

Jim made his way over to the area that had once housed the doorway and carefully peeked out from the room. The destruction he caught sight of didn't surprise him. The hallway was in ruins. The walls on one side were crumbling down and part of the upper floor had found its new home on their floor. Part of the floor on the other side of the hallway had caved and the rooms where the ensigns would have been staying were completely destroyed. Spocks room was in bad shape but the Vulcan could have walked away from it.

Jim stepped back into the room and looked to Spock "How does he look? Can we move him?" Spock simply nodded and then Jim was by Reigns side and they were both hauling Daniels onto his feet. The security officer leaned heavily on his friend and looked to the captain.

"How does it look captain?" The injured Ensign spoke, his voice betraying the strong mask he had on and cracking with the pain that he was feeling.

Jim sighed "Doesn't look good, both sides of the hallway have caved in and there isn't a way to get to the stairs. We will have to navigate to the lower floor through one of the holes and go from there to the stairs. Hopefully they are still intact." Spock took Jims vacated spot at the door and quickly assessed the damage himself.

"Captain, from what I can tell the intent was to get rid of Ensigns Reigns and Daniels, not to cause us much physical harm. The building in an of its self does not appear to have any structural damage. I believe it was intended that there be a way back up to this floor" Jim nodded in affirmation and then took his spot on the other side of Ensign Daniels.

"That means we better start moving, I don't know how long until we will have unwanted guests and we have to get to a beam up spot before Ensign Daniels bleeds out." Spock gave one nod before heading out into the hall ahead of the captain. Spock found the clearest path and Jim helped guide the ensigns along the way. Daniels was in obvious large amounts of pain and Jim was not sure how long or far they could make it with the man like this.

Jim looked to Spock who was easily navigating across the hall and to one of the holes. The stoic man looked over the edge and looked over the his comrades that were currently by his side. Spock spotted the blood trail and looked to Jim.

"You will need to go down one at a time. I shall cover the blood so any pursuers cannot fallow the trail." Jim nodded his affirmation to his first officer and then nodded for Ensign Reigns to go down. Once the other man was on the floor below Jim slowly moved Ensign Daniels down, keeping a firm grip on his arm as he was lowered to the floor below.

Once the task of getting the ensign to relative safety was complete Jim looked over to Spock who had finished covering the trail.

"That won't distract them for long Spock. They will eventually realize that we moved to a lower floor." The Vulcan nodded and looked back for a second then headed for the hole.

"Then we must get moving Captain. He have a small window of time in which to leave the building."

Jim nodded and easily slipped through the hole along with his first officer. Ensign Reigns looked up at his captain and Jim took his position on Daniels other side before they started down the slightly clearer hall. Spock took up the lead, guiding the away team through the hall with relative ease and clearing any debris to make it easier.

Jim Stopped when they reached the door leading to the stairs and followed Spock over. Spock opened the door and Jim checked the stairs incase there was any damage to them. The stairs were just fine and Jim moved back over to the Ensigns and helped them through the door and over some debris that had fallen in the way.

Jim passed by Spock and gave his first officer a nod before he was in the stairwell and then he was followed by the ever calm Vulcan. Jim didn't hesitate as they started making their way down the stairs. He kept a firm Grip on Daniels who was already starting to become sluggish so Jim picked up the pace a little. On the second floor of the building Jim heard the loud bang of the first floor door being thrown open. The young Captain didn't waist any time as he quickly turned and pulled away from the ensigns to Open the door onto the second floor.

Ensign Reigns stumbled slightly but Spock swooped in and helped support Daniels as they moved quickly onto the second floor. Jim passed through the door just as a man in full uniform came up. The man saw the door closing and Jim knew that they had been found. The captain curse and quickly ushered the other three down the hall. At this point Daniels was grunting with every step and when Jim heard the sound of the door down the hall banging against the wall he took a quick turn down another hallway.

Jim Leaned against the wall and peeked around the corner as Reigns set down a groaning Daniels. The man looked to his captain and then Back at Spock who was scanning him yet again. The security officer knew he wasn't going to make it, he knew that an artery had been cut when the debris had hit him, he also knew that Reigns was refraining from telling him this. Daniels looked up at his young friend and then back at the captain.

"Captain, You need to leave." Jim went stiff at the others words, he knew what was coming, he had heard this to many times since he had become captain.

"Yeah Daniels, I know we gotta go but first we have to make sure you wont bleed to death in the next three minutes!" Jim prayed the other would not suggest what he knew the man was determined to do.

"Captain, You need to leave, I am only slowing you guys down. If you go now I can buy you a few minutes." Jim peeked back around the corner and a shot rang out.

"Shit! I am not leaving you here Daniels!" Daniels looked up at his friend who was now kneeling by his side and then looked to Spock. He stared at the Vulcan for a few seconds and then the man stood.

"Jim, Ensign Daniels Logic is sound. He will not make it long enough to get out of this building and if he were to stay here he would save us some time." Ensign Reigns closed his eyes and hung his head before griping his friends hand. Reigns stood and walked over to Jim, grabbed the man by the arm and Drug him over to Daniels.

Ensign and captain looked each other in the eyes and Jim crouched in front of the other.

"You know I can't leave you here to die like this." Ensign Daniels smiled up at his captain.

"Better to die saving your lives then to bleed out running away. I at least want to get a shot out on one of the bastards." Jim jerked his head to the side as the sound of stomping boots got louder and then he looked back to Daniels.

"This is really what you want?" Jim could already feel the guilt start rising in his chest and Daniels nodded.

"Go, Now, before the ass holes get here. And don't worry, I'll set my phaser to kill" Jim nodded and hesitated for a second before standing. Reigns knelt in front of his friend and they gripped each others hands.

"It was an honor to work with you Dhal'i (Dee-Hal-ee)" Daniels Grinned at his friends words and nodded.

"You to Charles, Be careful and keep our idiot captain safe." Reigns nodded and stood. Spock Gave a nod to the officer and the man nodded back, knowing that for the Vulcan first officer that was a pretty damn big deal. The three men didn't waste any time taking off down the hall. Halfway down the next hall Jim heard phaser blasts and thuds. He stopped and looked back before being yanked on by Ensign Reigns.

"_The injury that Ensign Daniels received was severe but from past experience I knew not to state the obvious. He was not going to live through the next few minutes. The captain assessed the damage in the hall and found that there was no way to get to the stairs from out floor so we had to find a way down to the next one. When the explosion had occurred two holes had been blasted into the floor. We proceeded through those onto the next floor. From there we found our way to the stairs. Ensign Daniels at that point had already lost a great deal of blood and it continued on until we reached the second floor."_

_Jim froze as the memory came back to him and he leaned his head back closing his eyes._

" _By that point Tri'axian guards were making their way up to our floor. I reacted fast and lead everyone onto the second floor. One of the guards caught the door as it was closing and we started on a rather mad dash down the hall. We took a turn and we set Daniels down so Spock could check his wound again. I knew it wasn't good but I didn't think that Daniels knew it. Before I had time to processes it he was asking us to leave him there, said it would buy us some time."_

_Jim heard bones inhale sharply and Jim could tell his friend knew where this was going. Spock continued from there._

"_Ensign Daniels Logic was sound in this instant. He knew he was not going to live so he gave the captain ensign Reigns and I some extra time to escape. The captain did not wish to leave him but the ensign was firm on his decision and we started down the hall again. Approximately 2.3 minutes later we heard phaser fire and then what I can assume was body's hitting the ground-"_

"Captain we need to go!" Ensign Reigns tugged on Jim's arm and the man didn't move.

"Captain, there was nothing we could do for Ensign Daniels, he stayed behind to give us some time. We must go before that time is lost" Spock grabbed Jims other arm in a strong grip and tugged the man for a second before he released him and they were all three running through the halls and trying to find their way to the stairs.

Finally they found the door they were looking for and Jim braced himself against the wall and nodded to Spock to open the door, phaser at the ready, and when the door was open Jim ducked around the corner and reckoned the stairwell before nodding to Spock and then Reigns went through and Spock last.

The three of them charged down the stairs, Jim and ensign Reigns breathing heavy, Spock now leading the way. When they reached the first floor Jim eyed the Exit door warily and then looked to Spock. The Vulcan nodded in understanding and braced himself against the wall before stealthily glancing out the window.

"There are two guards, both armed." Jim nodded his affirmation and then looked to ensign Reigns.

"If there are two at the back door we have no chance leaving through the front. Best course of action is to incapacitate the two guards here and then run like hell." Jim looked to Reigns and then to Spock who simply nodded. The captain sighed and looked to Spock.

"When I give the go you open that door and Me and Reigns will take care of the two guar-" The res tof what Jim was going to say is cut off by the door above them slamming open. Jim cursed heavily and then they were all three heading out the door.

Spock shot the first guard and Jim got the second one. The three took cover and assessed their situation. There were no gaurds and the building they had been in was heavily surrounded by several other buildings. If they ran they could easily make it to the cover of another building. The only problem was that they did not know exactly where in the city they were. The Tri'axians kept their capitol well hidden so that they would not have to worry about their enemies destroying it.

Jim Glanced around quickly and then turned to Spock "Commander do you have any idea where we are?" Spock pulled out his tricorder and then looked to Jim.

"I am afraid not Captain, I cannot get a clear scan of the city. It would seem that we are 'in the dark'" Jim sighed heavily and then looked to Reigns who was glancing around.

"Captain. It's quite… to quite. We were just being chased by guards and now I hear nothing-" Suddenly there was the sound of phaser fire and Jim came damn close to getting shot in the leg. The blond glared in the direction in which the shot had come from.

"FUCK! Run!" Jim got up and Spock and Reigns fallowed after, Reigns firing behind him at their pursuer. None of them knew exactly where they were going but they all knew it was better than staying around the building they had almost died in.

"_We managed to gain enough distance on our pursuers to make it to the stairwell and down to the third floor. We where then posed with the problem of the guards posted at the exits. We were trying to solve the problem that we were facing when our pursuers made it to the stairwell. We wasted no time in vacating the building and incapacitating the guards that had been stationed just outside the door. We then took cover and tried to figure out our situation." Bones glanced at Jim who gave a simple nod. The doctor was glad to see that Jim was regaining his memory but he wasn't sure it was exactly safe._

_The memories were coming back to fast and in to large of a quantity to be healthy for the blond but Bones made no comment._

"_We were strategizing our next course of action when we were found and the Captain was almost injured but he was able to doge the phaser blast. From that point we ran into the city, deciding that we needed to find a place to hide and figure out a solution to our problem."_

Jim panted heavily as he finally collapsed against the wall of the building they were currently behind. They had outrun the guards awhile back but the three of them had decided it would be best to stick to the alleyways and keep out of view and move as fast as they possibly could. Spock was leaning up against the wall beside Jim and Ensign Reigns was doubled over trying to catch his breath.

It took about five minutes before Jim and the ensign could catch their breath and then they were all standing close.

"Spock, we need to find out what's going on. This was planned, and not by some random terrorist group, the Tri'axian leaders were trying to get to us Spock, our rooms did not suffer much from the blast and had we all gone our separate way's like we had planned then their plan would have succeeded. Those bastards were trying to capture us Spock, they had a plan and they were willing to kill two people for it! We need to find out what that plan was." Spock nodded in affirmation.

"I agree Captain but I do not believe it is wise to stay on this planet much longer. We are obviously wanted men. If we stay the Tri'axian council may succeed in their goal to capture us" Jim shook his head and sighed.

"That is a risk we will have to take Spock, there is no chance if we leave this planet that we will find out what is going on. The Tri'axians will deny everything and the federation will never let us search for answers." Oh how Jim wished the words he said weren't true but all three of them knew that Jim spoke the truth. Ensign Reigns sighed and looked to his captain.

"So how are we going to do this captain? No doubt the capitol building is surrounded by guards by now. We don't have anyone on the inside and were down one man." Jim winced slightly at the last comment and then leaned against the wall, running a hand over his face and closing his eyes in thought. It was hard to say, he didn't have a plan quite yet and they didn't have much time.

Jim sighed slightly and then looked up at the other "Alright, here's what were gonna do…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so mean arent I? CLIFFHANGER! not as bad as the last one but this one is still a pretty big cliffy! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the rather long awaited fourth chapter of Danger Zone. To all of those reading you may note that I dont have any flash back parts in this chapter. Well that's because I was finding that it was pointless to add them in. I will most likely put a rather long one at the start of the next chapter or just rid myself of those completely. I dont knwo you guys tell me what I should do. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was a stupid plan, Jim knew that just as well as the officers that were following him, but it was the only option they had. Spock had confirmed that even though they were out of the hotel they could not contact the enterprise which meant that the whole damn city must have had communications blocked. By this time the young captain knew that the enterprise was looking into the situation and he only whished that they would not send anymore men down to find them.<p>

Jim ducked low behind a building and glance over his shoulder to be sure that he was still being fallowed. The blond met Spock's eyes and the Vulcan gave a nod, phaser drawn, and Jim flashed back to when they were infiltrating the Narada. Jim couldn't suppress the tiny grin that formed on his face, which earned him a raised eyebrow, or the confidence boost that the memory gave him. Jim knew that the three of them could do this, they could follow through and succeed with this plan.

Jim shuffled along the wall, pressing close to it, as they neared the back of the capitol building. Jim stopped near the edge and pressed his back flush against the building, effectively hiding himself, and then peered around the corner, phaser set to stun and at the ready.

"Just as I thought, there are only four posted at the back entrance, you two ready?" Reigns made a slightly strangled noise but nodded, Spock followed suit with the nod and Jim crept closer to the edge and with careful aim took out the first guard. The other three were instantly on the ready and were reaching to call for back up but before they could the three officers came around the building and fired three shot, effectively knocking out all of the guards.

Jim looked back to Spock who strode ahead of Jim and started for the capitol building. Jim followed in close pursuit, ensign reigns to his left Spock ahead of him and to his right. They were all still bent low, trying to keep out of view even as they darted through open air. Spock was quick to bust the door open and they all ducked inside.

The three men slowly made there way through the halls, checking every alcove and crevice for guards and disabling cameras. Jim was uneasy, they were moving to quickly, this was to simple. Either this was a trap or the Tri'axian council was dumber than he thought possible.

"Hold on Spock… Something isn't right about this… this is to simple." Jim looked back to ensign reigns who only shook his head in agreement. Jim glanced around him briefly then looked back to Spock who was staring ahead of him

"Captain, if this is indeed a trap then we have already fallen for it and I see no logical reason to turn back" Jim stared at Spock for a second and then grinned.

"Alright. We'll make it out of this one, just like we did with the Narada" Spock gave a nod and then they were starting down the hall again. As they made it deeper they ran into more guards and a few simple workers. Jim looked back to Reigns who was thankfully keeping pace. The three turned another corner and came across their new favorite person.

The ambassador saw them and his eyes blew wide, fear evident on his face. Jim darted forward as the man turned to run and grabbed him around the waist and covered his mouth so the man couldn't yell for help. Jim pulled the man into a random room off to the side and he was fallowed by Spock and ensign Reigns.

Honestly Jim never thought that this would be in his job description but he needed answers and a way to get back to his ship and he knew that this man had those answers. Jim quickly unwrapped his arm from the mans waist and pressed his phaser into the mans back.

"Now I am going to let go, and your not going to yell, you understand?" Kirks voice was hard and held that tone of authority that is often held when he was instructing his crew. The man gave a simple nod and slowly Jim loosened his almost bruising grip on the man. The ambassador sucked in a deep breath like he was about to yell and then just exhaled slowly.

"So Ambassador, you mind telling me what the fuck is going on here? I have already lost one of my men because the supposedly safe place we were in BLEW UP." Jim's voice almost growled in frustration and anger. The man gulped heavily and looked to Spock and ensign reigns who were guarding the door.

"I am sure you have figure some of it out by now Captain" The title was spoken as if it left a bad taste in the man's mouth. Spock noticed this and raised an eyebrow, apparently the ambassador had a certain distaste for Jim. The blond noticed to but decided to file the information away to analyze later.

"I figured someone wanted my security officers dead, only their rooms were damaged in the explosion. So I will restate my question, What the fuck is going on." Jim gave the gun a little push and the man flinched, hissing slightly, and then glared at the captain.

"You think I know anything? My job was just to take you to the safe house and then walk away, turn a blind eye on the subject and WALK AWAY!" Jim changed the setting on the phaser and the man stiffened.

"Don't lie to me. I am not in the mood to play nice." Jim deftly turned the man around to face him and held the phaser at the mans chest, Jims hand gripping at the fabric of the mans right shoulder and holding him in place. The ambassador paled considerably and but he seemed firm on what he was saying. Jim pressed the phaser a little harder and with one more beep set the phaser to kill.

"Alright! Alright, they wanted to capture you and commander Spock. The council has something planned, something big, I don't know what it is but they thought you would be knocked out from the blast. Apparently they didn't take into account the fact that you wouldn't go straight to your own rooms after the meeting."

"Where is the council now?" Jim pressed on, ignoring the way that ensign Reigns flinched at his hard tone. This was ridiculous, Jim had lost a man, a GOOD man, and he wasn't getting any information! He needed to know what was going on.

"I don't know! I have been searching for them all over this damn building and I can't find them!" Jim stiffened at this information and looked to Spock. Just as the Vulcan was about to speak the building shook, Ensign Reigns paled and Jim let the ambassador go, the coward scurried off without a word and Jim moved to the window. He tried to opened it and found it a fruitless effort as the building shook again and a loud bang was heard down the hall. Jim cursed and broke the window, motioning for Reigns and Spock to follow him. Jim stepped to the side and ordered Reigns out first fallowed by Spock. Jim looked back and just as Spocks form moved through the window in stormed four guards.

Jim cursed heavily and managed to get half way out of the window before he was grabbed. Jim gasped and kicked his legs back, struggling to break free from his assailants grasp. Reigns rushed forward and grabbed a hold of Jim, pulling against the other men as Kirk kicked at them. Jim managed to fire off a shot from his phaser and hit one of the guards. The other three grunted and yanked harder. Spock stepped in and grabbed Jim by his gold command tunic and gave a firm yank. He effectively dislodged the captain from the guards firm grasp. A resounding rip also sounded as the captain and ensign reigns tumbled to the ground.

Spock fired his phaser at the guards, Jim doing the same from his position on the ground, and once the men were down Spock gripped jims upper arm and yanked him to his feet next to an already standing Ensign reigns. Spock didn't let go as he started tugging a stumbling Jim towards the cover of the buildings. Jim glanced back and stared as the capitol building slowly started caving in on its self. The blond captain was moderately horrified at the fact that these supposed allies of the federation were going to such lengths to either kill them or capture them.

Jim focused his attention back to the path in front of him, Spock releasing his arm once the man gained his footing, his feet carrying him faster than before. The didn't run far though, knowing the guards were not chasing them, and Jim collapsed against a wall panting heavily and gripping his side.

"Dammnit!" He gasped out, know he had at least one bruised rib, his chest rising and falling in quick succession. Ensign Reigns leaned against the wall next to him, not panting nearly as bad, and gave him a concerned look. Jim looked a little worse for wear. He had patches of dirt all over him and a small sprinkling of cuts here and there on exposed skin, his tunic and undershirt were effectively ripped at the shoulder on his right side and a nice set of bruises were already starting to form. He was gripping his left side and his face was flushed. The other two were both covered in dirt and grime but they did not have sport the wounds that Jim had already sustain.

"Captain, what injuries have you acquired?" Spocks low monotone broke through to Jim and the blond snapped his head up from where it had falling, chin resting against his chest as his mind reeled from the sudden rush of oxygen to his brain.

"From what I can tell…I have… two bruised and ribs from the fall and then struggle with the guards. They were not exactly gentle." Jim gave a low chuckle and wince. The blond captain looked over to a concerned ensign Reigns and the man placed a hand on Jims shoulder.

"Maybe you should sit captain, I am sure Spock and I can find a way to wrap you up so your don't shift your broken rib to much." Jim chuckled slightly and shook his head, shifting and sitting on the ground with a painful gasp.

"Glad to see you were no injured Ensign. How are you holding up?" Ensign reigns shrugged and look to Spock who had deftly pulled off his blue tunic and was ripping it into one continual strip.

"Honestly? Captain this is not what I was expecting. You know this is my first away mission since I joined the fleet. Giotto tried to convince me not to go on this diplomatic mission of yours but I wouldn't listen. I had just barely gotten onto the enterprise. Daniels was a trained office, had been on many missions gone screwy and helped with the evacuations of Vulcan while he was stationed there. I find it remarkable that I am even still alive when a man like him isn't." Reigns sighed and Spock silently moved closer to Jim.

The Captain could feel the guilt rising in his throat at the others words and he let himself release the sigh, making him wince, that he was holding. This was not the information he wanted to hear, he didn't need to know that he was getting a goddamned kid killed, ensign Reigns seemed to understand what the Captain was thinking and as Jim leaned forward so he could help Spock wrap the shirt as a makeshift bandage, ensign Reigns shifted and sat next to his captain.

"Don't worry Captain. You ain't getting me killed; if I die it's because of my own inadequacies or sheer stupidity. If I had to choose any way to go out though, it would be in the line of duty like this, on an away mission gone bad, something that would have people talking for a long time." Ensign Reigns grinned and Jim chuckled before cursing as Spock tightened the bandages. It didn't make Jim feel much better but Jim knew the young man was sincere.

Spock was quick to move away and Jim easily pushed himself back to his feet.

"Captain I do not find it wise to stay in one place for long. We must start moving if we are to evade our pursuers. Do you require assistance?" Brown met blue and Jim saw the flash of concern in the Vulcans eyes.

"No Spock, I will be fine. I am all bandaged up so nothing will be shifting around and causing damage." Reigns brow knit together in worry but Jim stood straight and started down the ally way.

"We have to figure out where we are going to go next. We need to find the council, if we don't then we are stuck in the city because I am sure they have guards posted at ever exit." Jim walked at a normal pace, Spock falling in step with him and ensign Reigns doing the same.

"Captain I do not believe it is wise to pursue this issue any further-" Spock was cut off.

"Spock, don't start, We need to find out who the Tri'axians are dealing with because I know they didn't plan all of this on their own and that Ambassador was of no help. We also need to figure out what the hell these people want us for. I have a feeling that this may be bigger than it already seems." Spock gave a simple nod, knowing it was a fruitless effort to make his captain come to a logical decision instead of one running purely on 'what ifs' and 'maybes'.

"What do you purpose we do Captain?" Spocks voice was devoid of any tone but Jim could still hear the disapproval that was lurking beneath the surface of the Vulcan mask. Jim sighed and picked up his pace a little.

"The Tri'axians are well known for their city's right? Well the one thing they boast the most about is their historian building. It's strongly fortified and often packed to the brim with guards but I think… I think if we try we can get in. That is the only place I can think of that the council would have fled to." Reigns sped up his pace to match Jim's.

"Are you crazy? That's suicide!" Jim stopped and looked at the ensign.

"You should know by now Reigns that I am not completely sane. I know what doing this may involve but I still need to go through with it. I need to find out what's going on and report it to Starfleet." Reigns shifted slightly and then nodded. He was there to protect his captain, not question his decisions.

* * *

><p>It seemed like it took them years to reach the city's historian building. Jim knew that honestly it was a strange place to be hiding but the Tri'axian people had a very strong connection to their history. Jim looked to Spock who was crouched next to him with Reigns on his other side. Jim looked back over where he was hiding and spotted the guards. He was really getting tired of seeing that damned uniform they all had to wear.<p>

Jim's plan this time wasn't strong, matter of fact he didn't even have much of a plan, but he knew this had to be done sooner rather than later. The blond captain ducked back down and leaned his back against the barrier.

"Remember, move slowly and stay right on my tail. We have to move quickly." Jim shifted back to a crouch and then started moving along the low laying wall they were hiding behind. He did NOT want to start a fire fight right now with all of these guards so he just kept quite and low with Spock and Reigns fallowing after.

Jim stopped at the end of the barrier, the last bit of cover they had before open space and then the entrance they were going through. The blond pulled his phaser from it's holster and looked around the corner, four men were patrolling, he knew he had to time this just right. Jim let the men make a few passes, picking up the patter the four had, and when the first two were far away and chatting while the other two doubled back Jim motioned and started forward. He kept as low as he could, moving as fast as he could. When they reached the door and stepped through they were thankfully met with empty halls.

Jim sighed in slight relief but it didn't last long, the three men did not have time to relax, and soon they were moving down the halls and heading for one of the many conference rooms the historian building held. This infiltration was much harder than the last, it seemed that around almost every corner they were running into guards, the three of them ducking into room after room and peeking into dark alcoves.

It was hard to decide whether or not they were ever going to find the conference room that the council was in but soon they came across a room with two guards stationed outside. The men were standing, staring straight forward, with their weapons at the ready. Jim looked to Spock who simply stood and crept his way over to the two men. The guards didn't even realize the Vulcan was there until they were unconscious.

Jim grinned and made his way over, giving Spock a firm pat on the shoulder. The Vulcan simply raised an eyebrow that was lost on Jim as the man turned to the doors and slowly pushed them open a crack. He could hear the sound of angry voices already.

"How could this have happened? I thought you said that all the preparations were made and EVERYTHING was taken into account!" Jim recognized the head of the council speaking. The man sounded absolutely furious, at that moment another voice chimed in.

"I cannot take everything into account and you know that! I do not see how those FOOLS allowed them to escape! TWICE! That blast should have knocked them out and gotten rid of those pesky officers! Instead I have fourteen men killed and five of them from a man who was mortally wounded! This was NOT what I agreed on!" Jim knew that to be the head of the Tri'axian military. Jim had thought those men seemed a little to well trained to be simple guards.

"Just remember Danrik, it was YOUR men that let them escape! You know how important it is that we capture Kirk and Spock. DO you have any information on them so far?" The other man gave a grunt and the head council man sighed.

"I should have never agreed to your plan. This would have been so much easier if we just had them captured in the capitol building. Instead that now lays in ruins along with the safe house!" Danrik gave another grunt and the council man gave a growl.

"Go contact the Cardasians; they will want to know of our progress. I am sure that they will be oh so happy to know that we have lost what they were asking for." Jim's heart fell at this information and he pulled away from the door as he heard a chair shift. The three men quickly ducked into a room across the hall and Jim leaned against the wall.

"This is worse than I thought… There in alliance with Cardassians." Jim looked up to notice that Spock had gone completely still along with ensign Reigns.

"Glad to know you finally figure it out captain Kirk" Jim turned his head to see a Cardasian captain standing before them. The man slowly applauded Jim and then grinned.

"Kill the red shirt." The Cardasian ordered and then man to his left raised his gun and as a blast rang out from the man's gun Jim grabbed the falling Ensign a look of muted horror etched on the young mans face. He was dead before he hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: He had to die sometimes. Poor, poor charles, killed by a cardasian just when he thought he might make it out of this mission alive. He had a good run though! Honestly, how many of you thought that it would be Cardasians? HMMMM? I would think that number would be few and far between. You thought Romulan right? Well so did I until I realized how many times that has been used! Anyway, I dont thinkg a Romulan would have the patience for such a creafully laid plan! Now I am done with my rant, please REVIEW. They fuel the fire that is my inspiration!**


End file.
